CTN TV
CTN TV is a television channel in Detroit: Become Human. It is America's oldest news channel.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery One CTN News presenter is Michael Brinkley. Broadcasts *Nov 5th, 2038, The Painter, US - Russia Tensions Escalate in Arctic: "Tensions continue to rise in the Arctic since Russia unilaterally declared the region part of its national territory. Several Russian warships have taken position in the Barents Sea since Saturday and a Russian flag now files over the ice field. The Russian president, repeated in a speech to the Duma that the Arctic belongs to Russia as a matter of fact. On the other hand, last night the American ambassador again informed an emergency meeting of the UN that the United States would not accept this annexation under any circumstances. Several American destroyers are reported to be headed for the Barents Sea. Douglas Cornwell, Chairman of the UN, announced at a press conference that we have never been so close to a Third World War.""The Painter" *Nov 6th, 2038, Waiting for Hank..., **First Report: Russian and U.S ships exchange fire in Arctic - NGOs warn of brewing global conflict: "Tensions in the Arctic have reached a new level, with a Russian carrier and an American patrol boat reported to have clashed last night. Several warning shots were exchanged, apparently with no damage or casualties to either side. Minister for Defense, Denis Riggs has spoken of "intolerable provocation that cannot go unanswered". The countries in the region, Particularly Sweden and Canada, have called for military forces to withdraw and an international conference to be held. So far, there has been no response from either Moscow or Washington. We'll keep you informed minute by minute as the situation develops." ** Second report: CyberLife Android Assisting DPD - Machines said to be playing 'active role' in investigation: "Several sources report that CyberLife has provided Detroit Police with a prototype detective android. Although police assistant androids have existed for several years now, this would be the first case of an android being authorized to play an active role in criminal investigations. We contacted CyberLife for comment but no one was available to answer our questions." (This report is also played during the chapter 'Jericho') *Nov 6th, 2038, Russian Roulette. Warren Warns Russia to Withdraw from Arctic: "President Warren issued an official warning to Russia in her speech to Congress today, where she demanded that all Russian troops withdraw from the Arctic region immediately. The Kremlin has yet to respond, but this is clearly a new escalation in the conflict. Many experts are suggesting the specter of a third world war draws closer every day...""Russian Roulette" *Nov 8th, 2038, Stratford Tower. LIVE BREAKING NEWS: Androids Attack TV Tower '- ''Detroit's Stratford Tower assaulted by a gang of machines: "We interrupt our scheduled programming to bring you these images, which have just been broadcast on Detroit's city-wide news channel... What looks like an android without its skin listed a series of requests and demanded equal rights for androids... If this message is verified and the authors really are androids, that would have serious repercussions for national security- This message is clearly a declaration of war." *Nov 11th, 2038, Battle for Detroit. **First Report (If the revolution succeeded and Connor was a machine): '''LIVE BREAKING NEWS: Androids Capture Detroit - Machines overwhelm authorities in armed conflict: "...And now we have just received some disturbing news from Detroit. What's happening, Joss? - Yes Micheal, authorities have just announced that the Hart Plaza camp has fallen into the hands of the rebels following some particularly violent fighting... - We hear that the fighting has come to a halt in Detroit. The armed forces are retreating to Fort Wayne to await reinforcements... The city of Detroit has fallen into rebel hands..." **Second Report (if the revolution failed and Connor was a machine): LIVE BREAKING NEWS: Armed Fighting on Streets of Detroit: "...And now straight over to Detroit for a report on the conflict. Joss? -Yes Micheal, authorities have just confirmed fighting has now ceased in Detroit and the area around the Hart Plaza camp is now under control. We can see soldiers going through the city at this very moment, and they are exterminating the last fleeing deviants...and initial estimates report several hundred troops have been killed... -The destruction of the androids in the camps can now continue as planned. Nevertheless, it will take some time for Detroit to recover from these events." **Third Report (If Markus used the dirty bomb): LIVE BREAKING NEWS: Unexplained Explosion in Detroit '- ''Authorities exploring connection with android disturbance: "-...There has just been an explosion in Detroit. We still do not know what caused it but we will... -...We have many unconfirmed reports, but with no official news on exactly what it is at this time... Androids, thousands of androids are taking to the streets of Detroit at this very moment. They're absolutely everywhere! This... This is incredible... -...This is a disaster... an unprecedented disaster..." **Fourth Report (If kiss North was chosen during the demonstration): 'LIVE BREAKING NEWS: Troubling Images from Detroit ''- World media stunned: "...This footage of two androids kissing as they are about to die has moved the whole country... And if they feel emotions, must we now consider them living beings in their own right?" **Fifth Report (If sing was chosen during the demonstration and Connor did not free the androids): LIVE BREAKING NEWS: Troubling Images from Detroit - World media stunned: "...These images of deviants singing in the face of death are being seen all over the planet..." **Sixth Report (If sacrifice was chosen during the demonstration): LIVE BREAKING NEWS: Android Self-Immolates'' - ''World media stunned by apparent 'political gesture': "...It is difficult not to be moved by this scene. But is this the behavior of a defective machine? Or is it the sacrifice of a living being demanding freedom?" References Category:Organizations